


Therapy Helps

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Mention of Therapy, Other, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: The therapist wasn’t amused when he started cracking some of his jokes when telling her about his experience, but was sure to tell him ‘that if it helped, he could keep doing it’.





	Therapy Helps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmawicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawicked/gifts).



Miles knew he was a cynical man, the events at Mount Massive Asylum, which included becoming the host to the Walrider and ‘dying’ didn’t change that. After he was able to finally get away from that shit hole, Miles did his best to return to his life. It took a while for him to work up doing investigative work again, considering he actually decided to try therapy. The Walrider wasn’t too keen on that but Miles told it to shut the fuck up, everything he’d seen at the asylum practically ripped away most of his sanity and attempting therapy was a way to get it back. And it  _ worked _ , his sanity was leveled out though he knew it wouldn’t return fully at least he wasn’t a nut case that would be labeled as someone needing to actually go to an asylum.

It even helped Miles come more to terms that he was now harboring a murderous entity that he was almost sure should have caused the therapy to fail from what he read of the documents he found while in Mount Massive. Sure didn’t stop him from calling the Walrider a bunch of names though, or even cracking dark jokes about the happenings from Mount Massive and the situation he found himself in. The therapist wasn’t amused when he started cracking some of his jokes when telling her about his experience, but was sure to tell him ‘that if it helped, he could keep doing it’.

Aside from the therapy pissing it off, the Walrider wasn’t that hard to live with if he was honest. It helped with his investigating quite a bit, of course, the few times when things got violent and it tore those people to shreds was still unnerving to Miles but he hoped he could somewhat get used to the sudden screaming and splatter of gore if the Walrider got pissed at someone going at him. Man, was Miles glad to have a therapist that didn’t try to send him somewhere or call someone to take him in when he revealed he had the Walrider, or at least mentioned that he had another entity living inside of him.

He still found her face priceless when he said that the Walrider turned out to be quite the possessive lover.


End file.
